


Contracts can still Change

by SaluWriter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on 2019 Aug 20 Sony and Marvel contract, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Marvel Universe, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 05:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaluWriter/pseuds/SaluWriter
Summary: What if- everyone in the Movie universes- knew they were a character. What if they knew they were all forced to act and play through a story like puppets.Well that’s how it is here. And when Tony finally catches up with the news on Peter Parker, he isn’t pleased.He’s scared. He’s scared for his kid.





	Contracts can still Change

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Sony and Marvel’s Spider-Man contract ending. I still have just a tiny bit of hope things could change-  
But for now, I wrote this to help through my emotions.
> 
> I hope it helps you to?
> 
> I know it’s short, but it was all I could write at the time.

Tony woke up with a strangled gasp. His eyes darted around the room. He was in his room, his quiet, peaceful room. His resting place- as they called it. When the people didn’t need the fallen ones anymore- they came here. To sleep- to relax. To have a peaceful life as they were now free.

The moonlit softly as his large windows let the blue light drape in. The city was surprisingly peaceful, and everyone seemed to be quiet in this month of August. He hated it. 

Everything was fine for him, why? Cause he was done. His story- his legacy was over. All he had to do was rest, that was all he had to do. Yet, the man wasn’t one to follow orders. 

He cleared his throat as he swung his feet off the bed, pulling the comforter away. Something was wrong and he knew it. He knew something was terribly wrong, it was as if knives were stabbing him repeatedly over his chest. He almost cried as the ghostly pain.

His feet wandered over to his hallway. The darkness was still lit by a soft blue hue, which was supposed to be comforting to the man. It only made him speed up his pace. It wasn’t supposed to feel like this, it wasn’t supposed to feel this lonely- this quiet.

He walked out to the living room, scanning it cautiously. His dark eyes landed on the small figure, who was curled up on the couch, his legs were bent as he held a Stark pad in between him.

Tony first noticed the shivers the boy created, the were small- yet came in spurts, causing his skinny frame to look weaker than it really was. His hands were clamped around the tablet, so harshly he feared the thin glass would break.

He then noticed the tears, streaming slowly down his cheeks. His eyes were puffy red as his curls were even messier than normal. 

His eyes went back to the red bloodshot ones. He saw how mortified- how scared he looked. His mouth was jittering open as he sucked in small quantities of air before they came out in shaky puffs.

Peter… wasn’t ok.

“Pete? What’s wrong? Are you ok?”

The boy jerked in fright before he looked up to Tony, shaking his head.

The man’s heart seized. Peter wasn’t one to tell anyone if he was ok. Not even to him. He would always fret and start stumbling over his jittery words, repeatedly saying that he was fine, or that he was ok, he can handle it on his own.

But now… no… 

The boy didn’t even hesitate to tell his mentor that he was indeed, not, ok.

Tony rushed over and quickly sat down beside him, pressing a calloused hand onto the back of his neck, “Hey hey now, breath for me and tell me what’s wrong.”

Peter shook his head as a soft wail came out of him. Before the man could scoop him up in his arms to try and calm down his kid, the tablet was shoved into his hold. 

Tony raised an eyebrow at the boy, before he silently listened, focusing on the words displayed before him. 

He didn’t like what he was reading.

Every time his finger pressed on the screen to scroll, it became harder every time. His fingers grew too sweaty to where he had to use the side of his hand to scroll. Once he reached the bottom of the news page, he finally breathed.

They were taking him away again. They were taking him away  _ again _ .

Before it wasn’t a problem, the last two weren’t connected to the Avengers. They were acquaintances, nothing much. So when the news came to them that it was their time to leave, everyone bid farewell to them, but no one was truly affected.

Now… Now it was different.

It was different cause this - His - Peter, was born here. He was born here in Queens, along with his Aunt, his Uncle, his parents, his family. He was born with superheroes, like Steve Rogers, Natasha, Clint Barton, Thor Odinson… Tony Stark. He was born with  _ these _ heroes.

And one of them… taught him how to be a hero. One of them taught the boy how to be better than him, how to never give up- how to be smart in his own way.

It was Tony who taught that.

And Tony… grew very fond of this partner decision. So much that - he wasn’t ashamed to call Peter as his own, heck they were close enough, no blood test can separate them. 

But now… they truly wanted him back. They wanted to steal him back.

He thought they were done from stealing Spider-man, heck they formed his story here. There is no reason they needed to rip him out…

There was no reason to put a teenager in such pain and fear…

Yet Tony Stark knew… Money wasn’t just numbers to them. It was all they cared in the end.

“M-Mr. S-Sta-ark?”

The man whipped his head around, eyes softening as he looked at the young boy. They were going to tear him out of his home. They were going to tarnish- to rip apart his story that he created. They were going to ruin him.

“I-I d-don’t want t-to go…” 

Peter’s voice was small, so small and frail as if just a tap on his shoulder would shred his throat. The man squeezed behind his neck, trying to give the reassurance he needed, it only seemed to break the kid more.

“M-Mr. Stark- w-what’s going t-to h-happen t-to me? I-I can’t leave M-May, o-or Ned or M-MJ or M-Mrs. S-Stark a-and Morgan. Oh my God, H-Happy- a-and Cornel R-Rhodes-!”

Tony quickly threw the tablet to the ground, not caring if he broke the piece of technology. His arms quickly wrapped around the boy, cradling his head against his chest. 

“Underoos, I am not letting them take you.”

The teen shook his head, “N-No y-you h-have no con-control, h-how-”

The man squeezed him harder, causing the boy to shut up and focus on his shallow breathing. His scarred hand reached up and went through his curls. His fingers broke the knots that the boy had, tugging on them softly as he could. Tony pushed Peter’s head even closer and placed his face onto his hair. 

He wanted to remember this scent, he did. Cause for once, he couldn’t control the future- he had no more future. He was just a spare puzzle piece in the story now…

And the boy… He was a puzzle piece being taken away. A confused piece that was being put into another box. It was all just a big mistake.

“Peter… I want you to listen to me right now… can you do that?”

The boy sniffed before he nodded into the man’s chest. Tony patted his back softly, slow rocking him back and forth, hoping that it would comfort him.

“We all love you, way too much- and it’s not just me and the crew…”

He breathed into his hair, closing his eyes. Peter continued to shiver badly, and the man rubbed his hands up and down his arms, trying to provide warmth… even if the reason Pete was shaking- wasn’t because he was cold.

“No matter what happens… Your home is here. You were born here… you were raised here, kid. No one can change that- and I mean no one kid…

So listen to me closely when I say this. You’re not leaving us, everyone is going to put up a fight to keep you home Peter... Because we all love you…”

He sighed before planting a wet kiss on his forehead. He didn’t bother moving away once it was done, he just kept himself close, breathing the same air as the boy did.

“B-But… W-What i-if w-we lose t-the fight a-again…?”

Tony blinked tiredly, his eyes looked down to see the boy shiver again, yet he saw him getting hazy and droopy. That’s what happened when you lived in this building. It’s where the fallen- or finished ones rested. 

The man couldn’t help but smile as he realized Peter probably snuck in here, considering he wasn’t supposed to be here interacting with him. He shook his head softly, humming a tune.

_ ‘That’s my Peter..’ _

“We won’t be losing without a fight, Pete… So even if we lose, we aren’t giving up… we never will. Whatever it takes, ok Pete? Whatever it takes to get you back… I’m not going to quit, because if I do-! that means I died for nothing.”

He said the last part in a light tone, which seemed to brighten up the mood by a smidge. He felt the boy giggled softly, it sounded sad, but nonetheless, it was a giggle.

The two sat in silence as the dark appearance didn’t change. The moon was still at its fullest, shining down into the living area. The chill became a little more apparent, up to a point even Tony felt it. He shifted slightly, reluctantly deciding to let go of Peter for the moment.

The boy blinked and looked around, having a sad smile on his face.

“T-Thanks M-Mr. S… Tony… Thank you, Tony.”

Stark sighed, finding a fond smile form onto his lips. His hand patting his back comfortingly once more before he stood up, stretching out his muscles.

“No problem… It's still pretty late though, so let me suggest getting shut-eye for the time being.”

Peter looked up to Tony, a frown appearing on his face. He nodded numbly and started heading for the open window once more. But the man beat him to it, and he snapped it shut.

“Tony?”

He looked down at the boy, cautiously raising his hand and wiping some of the stained tears away, causing the boy the blush at the gesture. 

“I meant- you’re sleeping here,” Tony replied softly, having a smile. The boy blinked before he grinned, following the man as he went down the hallway.

“So wait you guys have guest rooms here? I thought the floors only form when another person comes to stay here.”

The man raised an eyebrow, “Yup.”

Peter stopped his rambling and looked at the man quizardly. Tony didn’t reply, he just opened his door and softly pushed him inside, gesturing to the wardrobe.

“There are sweatpants and a clean shirt in there kid, go and change quickly I won’t look.”

The man faced his back towards him as if to prove a point. The boy stood still before he gasped, suddenly realizing what the man meant by “sleeping here.”

“T-Tony no I-I can’t-!”

“You can and you will, you’re already aren’t supposed to be here, so take advantage of your stay. Plus- I’m not letting a perfectly good twelve-year-old teddy bear escape me.”

The boy scrunched up his nose, “Mr. Stark, I’m seventeen-”

“Just change.”

After a few more pushes from the man, the two finally found themselves wrapped up in the warm comforter. Tony was brushing his curls as Peter subconsciously kept pushing himself closer to him. His mentor didn’t stop him though.

“Y-You want me to stay?”

The man stared at him before he nodded, a toothy smile being shown present to the boy.

“If it means you’re staying longer here- yeah. You’re going to like it here… Nat will be so excited to see you again. Loki might actually not be bored for once- oh! You have to meet Yinsen, I wouldn’t shut up about you.”

Peter sighed tiredly, “Who’s Yinsen?”

The man chuckled softly, placing one more kiss onto his head, tugging up the sheets just over his chin. “You’ll see in the morning, just get some sleep now, you’ve had a long night.”

The boy snuggled deeper into the crook of his neck, muttering an “ok” before he finally teetered off consciousness. Tony sighed and stared at the boy for a minute longer, his thoughts finally catching up once again.

It would only be a year- maybe two at most once they take him away… Maybe even less. If they go according to plan anyways. 

His eyes shut closed, pressing his forehead against the kid’s own.

He vowed- he promised he would make Peter’s stay here- the best time of his life. The best. Cause if  _ their _ plans went accordingly, he can do nothing to stop it.

“Don’t worry Pete… People are fighting for you… they won’t give up…

I swear… J-Just…”

He sniffed, “ **Whatever it takes** .”

**Author's Note:**

> #SaveTomHollandSpiderman
> 
> #PleaseDisneyBeSmart
> 
> #BoycottSony
> 
> Honestly it’s both of their faults but what can we do?  
Raid Sony HQ instead of Area 51. We might actually survive that raid.


End file.
